El Saiyan del escudo
by E.Heroe no Saiyan
Summary: Después de la batalla en contra de Omega Shenron, un integrante de la familia Son muere a causa de una enfermedad pero, en lugar de ir al mundo de los muertos va a un mundo paralelo. Primera historia mal summary pero espero le den una oportunidado. Rated M por lenguaje elevado escenas de gore y más.
1. Chapter 1

**El Saiyan del Escudo**

**Dragón ball GT x Rising the shield hero**

**Lugar: Montaña Paoz**

Montaña Paoz hogar del legendario Saiyayin Son goku, un lugar donde en estos momentos es el lugar de un momento de gran tristeza, en aquel hogar se encuentra un joven de 17 años de edad de cabellos alborotados. Este es el segundo hijo de Son Goku, Son Goten.

**P.o.v Goten**

Asi que hasta aquí llegué je, bueno al menos fui de gran ayuda en el último combate junto a mi padre y el padre de Trunks, aunque me siento muy depresivo al ver a mi madre llorar a mi lado, a mi hermano mayor Gohan junto a su esposa Videl y mi pequeña sobrina Pan.

Recuerdo mi última batalla sin lugar a dudas fue la más agotante y peligrosa de toda mi vida

**Flash back **

**Pov normal**

El Planeta Tierra lugar donde se definía el futuro de la misma. En el cielo podemos ver a dos figuras, una de ellas era el joven Son Goten en el estado de Super Saiyayin 3 pero había un cambio significativo en el mismo, se puede ver un aura rojiza alrededor del joven, en frente del mismo se encontraba una especie de dragón cuya figura parecía sacada del mismísimo infierno, delante de él se encontraba Yi-Shin-Shenron, el dragón de una estrella ó Omega Shenron, ambos se miraban frente a frente, aunque claro Goten estaba en un estado más desgastado que su rival.

-Nada mal mocoso parece que, si lograste hacerme un daño, aunque mínimo fue mayor a toda la panda de imbéciles de tus amigos- decía el shenron viendo a todos los demás guerreros Z que aún quedaban con vida. Estos eran Gohan junto a su familia, Trunks, androide 18, tenshinhan, yamcha y goku junto a vegeta aunque estos últimos estaban cansados por una batalla reciente con el Omega Shenron.

-Callate! No digas nada de ellos, no te refieras a ellos como pestes yo… yo… ¡yo haré todo lo que este a mi alcance para derrotarte!- exclamo Goten al momento de lanzarse a darle un golpe en su forma de Super Saiyayin 3.

El joven lanzo un derechazo que conecto directo en la mandíbula del shenron mandándolo algo lejos de su posición actual, seguido dio una serie de golpes todos conectando a su objetivo, Goten retrocedió para lanzarle un Kamehameha con todo su poder, a causa de la técnica su transformación termino. Al disiparse el humo que creo la técnica se muestra al dragón con raspones junto con una mueca entre superioridad y molestia.

-… Dime, ¿acaso ese era todo tu poder? – Dijo el dragon escupiendo a un lado

\- *Suspiro* *suspiro* esto no puede ser este tipo es de otro mundo, ni siquiera mi transformación 3 combinado con el Kaioken le hicieron solo rasguños- decía en voz baja el joven Son para después decirle –puede ser, pero, mi trabajo es hacerte el mayor daño posible, en este momento mi padre debió de recuperar algo de su poder, así que debo entretenerte un poco más de tiempo jeje después serás histor…. Puaj- de pronto un puño se estampo en el estómago del guerrero

-Tú! Mocoso de mierda morirás aquí y ahora por mi mano, ¡pequeño estúpido! – Le grito para acto seguido darle un golpe con ambas manos sobre su espalda mandándolo hacía el piso, seguido le dio grandes golpes en su torso hasta que…

\- GYAAAA- aulló de dolor goten sintiendo como su brazo caía de forma flojo a su costado claramente roto, pero no termino ahí Yi-Shin siguió con su otro brazo, todo esto mientras el dragón gozaba del dolor que le infligía al más joven primogénito de Goku. Goten por su parte usando solamente las partes de su cuerpo que no estaban rotas trata inútilmente de darle pelea al enemigo más poderoso del universo. Soltando una patada giratoria hacia el Shenron que fue esquivada por el mismo. Omega manda al piso al joven Son con un puño dirigido al rostro sangrante de Goten.

\- Vas a sufrir de una manera muy dolorosa pequeña mierda- dijo sádicamente Omega, acto seguido levantó del cráneo al joven para… se escuchar el sonido de la carne abrirse, el torso del joven tenía una extremidad de un brazo atravesándole el estómago. El shenron le había atravesado el jodido estómago, este reía mientras con su brazo hacia un movimiento vertical lento subiendo el cuerpo del joven de arriba hacia abajo todo mientras el brazo entraba algunos centímetros más dentro del guerrero (traten de imaginar la escena de Freezer clavando el cuerno a Krillin) de fondo se escuchaba los gritos de agonía del joven.

_ Con Goku y los demás_

-No lo resisto más así sea que me maten ire a ayudar a mi hermanito- dijo Gohan con un enfado nunca antes visto

\- ¡Espera Gohan! - grito su padre- Con tu nivel de pelea solo harás que los maten a ambos Vegeta y yo iremos estamos en un mejor estado gracias a que tu hermano nos dejo recuperar fuerzas, te pido por favor que ni tu ni nadie se meta, juro que le hare pagar todo lo que le esta haciendo a Goten- Dijo Goku en un tono inusualmente serio dispuesto a marchar hasta que Vegeta lo detuvo.

\- Kakarotto no olvides que ese insecto y yo tenemos cuentas que saldar, no pienso dejar que lo mandes al infierno cuando yo! El gran Vegeta seré el que lo mande al infierno. – Habló vegeta ya que en la batalla en contra de Omega Shenron este asesino a Bulma y Trunks, la hija de Vegeta corrió con más suerte dirían algunos, pero no, ella fue brutalmente golpeada por el Shenron, le había arrancado los ojos a la adolescente asi como uno de sus brazos. Su padre que trataba inútilmente de ayudarle no pudo hacer mucho por lo tanto esta al ya no emitir ningún sonido dejo de interesarle al dragón y la mando lejos. Ese día bra murió en los brazos de su padre.

_ Con Yi-Shin y goten_

El dragón golpeaba a goten con una fuerza que a cualquiera mataría, pero no al joven, él recibía cada golpe hasta que en el último golpe lo mando a volar hasta que se estrelló contra un destruido edificio.

-Aguantaste mucho pequeña mierda, tienes mis respetos, pero ya es hora de que te mande al otro mundo- dijo el shenron levantando su mano a la altura de la cabeza del joven mientras se formaba una ráfaga de ki pero en ese momento ***Pam*** una patada llego a su cabeza mandándolo lejos de ahí.

-Tardaron más de lo necesario, padre, señor Vegeta ¿que los entretuvo? - pregunto Goten quien a pesar de su estado actual lo dijo con un deje de broma

\- Lo lamento hijo, estoy orgulloso de ti ahora deja que yo me haga cargo de todo, en estos momentos viene Gohan para mandarte lejos del campo- le dijo Gogeta quien lo veía con gran orgullo.

-Hai, manda a ese demonio de vuelta al infierno- dijo Goten quien estaba más inconsciente que consiente.

(de ahí Gogeta con furia lo termina usando el big bang kamehameha a su máximo poder)

**Presente**

**Pov Goten**

Después de terminar esa batalla mi padre se marchó con el dios de las esferas Shenron, no lo hemos visto desde entonces, después de eso yo caí enfermo al usar demasiado mi transformación, ahora veo porque papá no la usaba en conjunto con el super saiyayin, es una jodida arma de doble filo, en fin el Kaio del Norte no tenía una respuesta para mi situación y ahora que no contamos más con las esferas creo que es mi momento de morir. Veo hacia mi lado derecho para ver a mi madre quien lloraba junto a mi hermano mayor Gohan parece que la está consolando junto a Videl y Pan. No logro oír lo que dicen siento muy pesados mis parpados, creo que mi momento ha llegado…

**Pov normal**

Los guerreros Z se encontraban reunidos para dar el último adiós a quien fue un gran amigo, compañero, tío y hermano, el día era oscuro con una gran lluvia cayendo tal parecía que el mundo los acompañaba en su dolor después de eso todo quedo en blanco…

**\- Mundo paralelo año ?-**

Cuatro personas habían sido invocadas, ellos poseían unas respectivas y únicas armas estas eran: La espada, el arco, la lanza y el escudo. Los héroes habían llegado al mundo para salvarlo de las olas de la calamidad.

-Oooh…- decía una voz llena de admiración proviniendo de un grupo de hombres vistiendo unas túnicas, mirando hacia los héroes.

-Oh valientes héroes ¡por favor salven nuestro mundo! –

\- ¡QUEEEEEE! - Fue la respuesta colectiva de todos los recién invocados.

Hasta aquí

Debo aclarar algunas cosas

-Esto obviamente transcurre en el final de Dbgt

-Elegí a Goten ya que creo que es un personaje que un muy bajo protagonismo junto con Trunks aunque él tuvo su momento.

-Este Goten es Op en su universo de origen, pero cuando llegue al mundo paralelo su poder quedará sellado indefinidamente (ósea será como un Yamcha en la saga de los saiyans)

-Me guiare en la Web novel y la light novel de Tate no Yuusha o the rising of the hero shield como gusten llamarlo.

Goten será un guerrero hecho y derecho uno a quien se guía por las emociones que siente, si siente que una persona tiene malicia hacia él, pues Goten será hostil con dicha persona (para poner un ejemplo)

-Sé que el Kaioken no provoca una enfermedad tan grande solo desestabiliza el ki del usuario, pero esto es solo con una transformación ya que si se usa en solitario es decir sin emplear algún tipo de super saiyan el riesgo solo es mínimo.

\- El escudo llevara algunas funciones sacadas del videojuego Xenoverse 2 más en específico en la sección de habilidades evasivas (no muchas cabe aclarar)

Sin más nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo

Bye Bye!


	2. Capitulo 1

**Antes**

Cuatro héroes habían sido invocados ellos poseían unas respectivas y únicas armas estas eran: La espada, el arco, la lanza y el escudo. Los héroes habían llegado al mundo para salvarlo de las olas de la calamidad.

-Oooh…- decía una voz llena de admiración proviniendo de un grupo de hombres vistiendo unas túnicas, mirando hacia los héroes.

-Oh valientes héroes ¡por favor salven nuestro mundo! –

\- ¡QUEEEEEE! - Fue la respuesta colectiva de todos nosotros.

**Presente**

Debajo de mi había un altar y varios patrones geométricos que estaban pintados con pintura fluorescente. Se parecía a unos círculos mágicos o formas alquimistas en un escenario de fantasía, ese era el tipo de ambiente que desprendía y encima del altar nos encontramos los cuatro, ahora que lo pienso ¿Por qué tengo un escudo pegado a mi brazo? Todo esto es muy extraño para mí, se suponía que había muerto no? Entonces que hago en este lugar junto a todas estas personas y encima nos piden que salvemos al mundo, pero que carajos si se supone que mi padre había derrotado a Omega shenron que puede ser más peligroso ¿que ese maldito dragón de mierda?

El escudo encajaba perfectamente y era extrañamente liviano. Preocupado sobre por qué está pegado a mí, golpee el escudo contra el suelo claro sin usar todo mi poder, pero este se rehusaba a despegarse de mi brazo.

\- ¿Qué es este lugar? – decía el sujeto que tenía la espada quien cedió a su ansiedad y pregunto a uno de los sujetos de las túnicas.

\- ¡Oh grandes héroes! ¡por favor salven nuestro planeta! – es que acaso no sabían decir otra cosa?

\- ¿A que te refieres con eso? – pregunto el tipo de la lanza

\- pasaron muchas cosas, y debido a nuestro motivo que nos llevó a ciertas circunstancias, hemos sido capaces de convocarlos mediante un antiguo hechizo, valientes héroes. - respondió un sujeto aleatorio del grupo de encapuchados.

\- ¿puedo simplemente volver a mi viejo mundo? Ya he escuchado este tipo de historias antes- dijo nuevamente el de la lanza

Enserio estos tipos le van a dar la espalda a un tipo que está sumamente desesperado, estos tipos comienzan a fastidiarme.

\- ¿No son ustedes culpables de invocarnos sin nuestro consentimiento? - pregunto el tipo de la espada quien parecía un chico de segundaria, apuntó su arma hacia el hombre de la túnica.

\- Por ejemplo, nosotros no solo pelearemos por la paz del mundo y volveremos a nuestro viejo mundo con las manos vacías ¿verdad? – dijo el del arco que miro amenazantemente al hombre de la túnica, estos tipos siquiera piensan en alguien a parte de ellos mismos?

\- Parece ser que ustedes no toman mucha consideración a nuestros planes, ¿no? – dijo el hombre de la túnica a quien estaban amenazando

\- Dependiendo de lo que tengan que ofrecernos, nosotros podemos terminar siendo sus peores enemigos en este preciso momento, ¿entienden? –

Así que eso es lo que pasaba. Exigían un tributo después de confiar sus posiciones sociales. Se ve que estos chicos tienen agallas, pero creo que ya es hora de que interfiera un poco antes de que hagan alguna estupidez.

-Oigan ustedes, porque no mejor se callan de una maldita vez- dijo Goten en tono de clara molestia, los demás héroes voltearon a verlo con el ceño fruncido claro que el joven son continuo- Si es cierto lo que dicen y desean con tanto anhelo la salvación de su mundo entonces pueden contar conmigo- concluyo el son

\- Gracias héroe del escudo-sama por favor acompañenos para que puedan ver al rey- dijo con gratitud el tipo de túnica, el resto de los héroes resignados siguen al grupo y al son menor

Cuando llegaron al trono se encontraba sentado un orgulloso abuelo, el cual empezó a evaluar a los héroes en cuanto llegaron, cabe decir que la impresión no fue la mejor para los jóvenes.

-Yo soy el rey de este país, Aulcray XXXII gobernador de Melromarc, valientes jóvenes. – dijo el rey – Ahora, déjanos explicar nuestra situación. Este país, y también todo este mundo esta condenado a la desaparición.

Para resumir a historia del rey:

-En el presente, las palabras de desaparición fueron una vez profetizadas. Este mundo es asaltado por olas de calamidades, que un día volverá todo el mundo en ruinas. Para salvar este mundo, estas olas deben ser repelidas antes de que puedan disiparse. Esta era marca el año de dicha profecía, acorde a las palabras de desaparición. Existe un reloj de arena gigante y antiguo, que continúa goteando hacia abajo sin cesar. Tiene la capacidad de predecir que llegaran las olas y que su actividad comenzó hace un mes. De acuerdo con las leyendas, cada ola llegara aproximadamente con un intervalo de un mes. Inicialmente, los residentes de este país no mostraron mucha preocupación por la profecía. Sin embargo, cuando el reloj de arena finalizo su primera vuelta y una ola de calamidad sucedió, fue suficiente para que las palabras predichas fueran tomadas como reales. Una grieta dimensional apareció en este país, Melromarc, donde demonios atroces y brutales acabaron saliendo en grandes cantidades, otros caballeros y aventurares apenas lograron repelerlos. Sin embargo, la próxima ola seria todavía más poderosa. Parecía que el peor de los escenarios estaba por suceder, A este ritmo, el desastre no podría ser evitado.

\- Entiendo su dilema. Pero ¿Quién les ha dado el derecho de invocarnos para hacer trabajos manuales gratis? – dijo el héroe de la espada

\- Por supuesto, tenemos la intención de recompensar a los valientes héroes pos sus esfuerzos- dijo el rey – ahora les pido por favor les pido que se presenten legendarios héroes-

El primero en adelantarse fue el héroe de la espada. – Mi nombre es Amaki Ren. Tengo 17 años, soy estudiante de preparatoria- primeras impresiones: un estudiante cuya experiencia lo cruel que puede ser el mundo es nulo. Parece que tiene mucho cuidado con sus rasgos faciales. Aunque el es un poco bajo con apenas 1,65mts. El siguiente fue el tipo de la lanza

-Mi nombre es Kitamura Motoyasu, tengo 21 soy un estudiante universitario- dijo tratando de hacerse cool pero más que eso parece un estúpido, él es un tipo rubio un poco más alto que yo 1,72 el siguiente fue el arco

-Mi nombre es kawasuki itsuki tengo 16 años soy un estudiante de secundaria- dijo él era alguien con algunos mechones de cabello rizado le hacía parecer que tenía un peinado ondulado permanente.

Ahora es mi turno – Mi nombre es Son Goten tengo 19 años soy un …- el rey no le dejo terminar cuando hablo.

-Fumu, Ren, Itsuki y Motoyasu, ¿huh? – Espera este rey me acaba de ignorar? Bueno como sea he conocido a gente mucho más senil que él. – Ahora bien, todos, por favor, comprueben sus propios Status. Por una cuestión de practica, me gustaría que todos ustedes verificasen visualmente por si mismos-

\- ¿Eh? – dijimos tres héroes hasta que Ren nos dijo con soberbia

\- Maldicion ¿ustedes no notaron eso después de venir a este mundo? – Como lo voy a saber si ustedes no dejaban de tratar de sacar provecho de esas personas que quieren que salvemos su mundo? – Ven ese icono al fondo a la izquierda en su visión? – cuando lo dijo pude ver ese icono él solo dijo que nos enfocáramos en eso, ahí pude ver mis estadísticas

**Son Goten**

**Raza: 50% humano 50% Saiyan**

**Ocupación: Héroe del escudo Nvl 1**

**Equipamiento: escudo pequeño (o armamento legendario) las ropas del mundo paralelo (Gi de combate velocidad +20)**

**Habilidad: Manejo de ki, Kaioken nvl 1 (N.A **conforme aumente de nivel la técnica también aumentara de nivel este aumento iniciara a partir del nivel 20 de Goten, la técnica de kaioken solo aumentara hasta el kaioken x10, no más)** Super saiyayin (requisitos no adquiridos) super saiyayin 2 (bloqueado) super saiyan 3 (bloqueado) kamehameha nivel 1, makankosappo (nivel insuficiente) Galick Ho, dodompa (nivel insuficiente), destello final (nivel insuficiente) ráfaga de ki (desbloqueado) kienzan (nivel insuficiente) Kamehameha de dispersión (desbloqueado al subir a nivel 3)**

**Escudos desbloqueados**

**Escudo bengala solar nivel 1**

**Escudo guardia perfecta nivel 1**

**Escudo explosión de ki nivel 1**

**Magia: 0**

**SP Ki: 100**

**Resistencia: 4**

**Defensa: 600**

**Ataque: 100**

**Velocidad: 20**

**Pov goten**

"P… pe… pero que mierda! Mi ataque es demasiado bajo a como era en mi mundo, ¿será que este mundo me está restringiendo? Además, que es eso de no poder acceder a mi forma de super saiyayin si desde muy joven pude acceder a ella y sobre todo porque esto parece como un videojuego, es parecido a uno que jugué con Trunks hace mucho tiempo, pero aun así no comprendo nada." Pensó Goten

-Nivel 1 huh… vaya no es muy alentador- logre escuchar mire al rey y le pregunte.

\- ¿Que haremos ahora? Nuestros valores están muy bajos como para poder salvar su mundo- pregunto Goten sorprendiendo ligeramente al rey.

\- fumu. De ahora en más, ustedes, valientes héroes, tendrán que aventurarse y reforzarse tanto a ustedes mismo como a sus armamentos legendarios- dijo el rey

\- ¿fortalecer? ¿eso significa que ahora mismo nuesteos equipamientos no son lo suficientemente fuertes? – pregunto Itsuki

\- Sí, el arma legendaria de cada héroe convocado tiene su propio método especial de encantamiento. De esta manera, pueden llegar a ser muy poderosos. – respondio el rey

\- Leyenda esto, leyenda lo otro. Está bien no cambiar las armas, con tal de que pueda funcionar correctamente ¿no? – Motoyasu giro su lanza en torno al comentario.

\- Eso no importa ahora, así que podemos dejar eso para más tarde. Más importante aún, es que necesitamos mejorar nuestras propias habilidades ¿verdad? – siguió el tipo de la lanza

\- Entonces vamos a formar un equipo solo con nosotros cuatro – dijo Itsuki

\- Valientes héroes, por favor, esperen un momento – dijo el rey – cada uno de ustedes, valientes tendrán que reclutar a sus propios compañeros y comenzar con aventuras separadas-

\- ¿Hay razón para eso? – pregunto Goten con intriga

\- Si, según la leyenda, los armamentos legendarios se rechazarían unos a otros si ustedes anduviesen juntos, interfiriendo en el crecimiento de sus propietarios y sus armas – respondió el rey

\- ¿Qué pasa con esta explicación parecida a un juego? – pregunto ren a nadie aparentemente

Después de eso el rey les pidió a los héroes de ir a las recamaras que había preparado para ellos para que descansasen ya que el sol se había ocultado dando paso a la noche en el reino de Melromac, una chica pelirroja relativamente alta les guio a una habitación para que ellos pudieran hablar con comodidad, Motoyasu aprovechaba la oportunidad de coquetear con ella pero la chica no le daba cuerda al joven adulto, una vez los héroes que ya habían llegado a la habitación completamente solos comenzaron a interactuar.

-En serio amigos ¿esto no es un juego? He visto algunos de este tipo- dijo Motoyasu yo solo respondí con un "eh" - ¿Estás diciendo que no conoces ese famoso juego online?

\- Bueno… eh no la verdad es que no- dijo Goten

\- Debe ser algún juego como Odin Online y Fantasy Moon Online, esos son muy populares- dijo Ren

\- Pero que dices es obvio que es Sword Art Online es casi un calco del video juego- le respondió Itsuki

\- Si me permiten. Este no es un juego online sino más como un juego de consola- dijo Motoyasu

\- Estas equivocado es un VRMMO- dijo Ren

\- ¿huh? ¿VRMMO? ¿Cómo en un MMO de realidad virtual? ¿Qué tipo de ambiente de ciencia ficción estas tratando de crear? ¿estas soñando despierto? – pregunto Motoyasu. Sinceramente no entiendo nada de lo que están diciendo ¿realidad virtual? ¿MMO? Que carajos están diciendo. – Entonces… señores, me gustaría pedirles a cada uno de ustedes que dé un ejemplo de un juego de su mundo que les recuerde a este- dijo motoyasu,

\- Brave Star Online- Dijo Itsuki con la mano ligeramente levantada

\- Emerald Online- Dijo Ren

\- Ninguno. Quiero decir, este es un mundo tal vez de otra dimensión que utiliza de cierto modo los videojuegos ¿no? – dije

\- Ah para mi este mundo es parecido a un juego de consola llamado Dimension Wave. Una vez más, el titulo de un juego que ninguno conocía- dijo Motoyasu después continuo – Esperen un minuto, vamos a reorganizar la información que tenemos. ¿Qué es lo que saben sobre los VRMMO's-

-Son comunes donde yo vivo- dijo Ren

-Itsuki, Goten ¿Y ustedes? – nos preguntó Motoyasu

\- Si mal no recuerdo, solo existe en la ciencia ficción- dijo Itsuki con una mano en su mentón

\- Yo sinceramente no conozco el término del que hablan- dije mientras me sentaba en la posición de loto

\- vamos a tratar una pregunta común. ¿Cuál es el nombre del actual primer ministro de Japón? –

\- Hai- respondimos todos

3

2

1

-Yuda Masato –

\- Yawahara Tsuyoshi Tarou-

\- Odaka Enichi-

\- Itsufuji Shingeya-

-…-

\- Tal parece que venimos de diferentes mundos- comento Goten

\- Viéndolo por ese lado, ninguno de ustedes parece haber venido del mismo Japón que yo – dijo Motoyasu – ¿Cómo es que llegaron aquí?

\- Intente ayudar a mi amigo de la infancia, que estaba conmigo en ese momento y de alguna manera me las arregle para atrapar a un asesino, pero eso es todo lo que recuerdo- explico Ren las circunstancias mientras se frotaba la nariz todo el tiempo

\- Sigo yo- dijo Motoyasu – bueno lo mío fue porque tenía demasiadas novias-

\- Claro campeón, claro- dijo Goten sin creerle

\- y después de hacer un poco de esto y aquello…

\- ¿Qué? Fuste apuñalado por estar con dos o tres chicas al mismo tiempo- pregunto Itsuki ganando una mirada sorprendida de Motoyasu que solo pudo asentir con su cabeza. – supongo que yo sigo. Cuando estaba cruzando la calle de camino a casa desde la escuela… un camión de la basura hizo un giro muy brusco. Y después de eso…- Goten no necesito escuchar más solamente se levantó y le puso una mano en su hombro al joven de cabellos rubios el cual tenía su cabeza hacia abajo.

\- Y al final quedas tú, Goten- dijo Ren

\- ¿Ah? Claro, para comenzar mi mundo es muy diferente al suyo, mí mundo eran contadas las ocasiones en las que uno podía vivir en paz, no diré mucho algo que deben saber o me imagino que intuyeron es que yo soy un artista marcial llevo luchando desde mis 5 años, en mi última batalla llevé mi cuerpo hasta el límite y caí en una enfermedad que termino por matarme- dijo Goten apretando los puños al recordar su última batalla, los demás héroes lo miraban con incredulidad y raramente con respeto. – Disculpen, pero, creo que me ausentaré unos momentos- Dijo para salir de la habitación con la cabeza abajo

\- Diablos, ¿luchar desde los 5? Joder su mundo debe ser un infierno- dijo Motoyasu ganando el asentimiento de los demás

**Con goten**

Goten se encontraba deambulando por el castillo hasta que llego al patio del mismo, en el solo se recostó con los ojos cerrados buscando algún ki.

\- "Con el nivel de pelea que tengo ¿Cómo voy a proteger este mundo? Ese rey me miraba con hostilidad, debo poner mis prioridades desde ahora veamos. Primero debo subir de nivel, segundo como solo puedo usar el kamehameha tendré que depender de él por un tiempo aunque también puedo dejarlo como un as para los enemigos más difíciles, Tercero entender mejor este escudo el cómo funciona y todo eso y para finalizar y lo más importante… Sobrevivir, no dejaré que suceda lo mismo que con Omega aquí no habrá nadie que venga al rescate cuando todo este perdido así que mejoraré aun sin poder acceder a mis transformaciones o técnicas yo salvaré a este mundo" – termino de pensar Goten para caer en los brazos de Morfeo

(N.A En el universo de la historia Goten peleo con Bu, Broly, BioBroly, hidelgran, Super androide 17 y con los dragones malignos de 3, 4 y 1 estrella cabe decir que no logro ganarle a ninguno todo recaía en goku o gohan a excepción de Broly pero no cuenta ya que fue un team-up)

**Al día siguiente**

**En el palacio del rey**

**Pov goten**

Despues del desayuno el rey nos llamo con impaciencia. Como era de esperarse, no había mucho ruido a estas horas me parece tranquilo serian algo asi como las 10 de la mañana en base a la posición del sol, recibimos un citado justo cuando los otros 3 me preguntaban como era mi mundo algo que les dije claro obviando muchos detalles como la existencia del ki, los enemigos que luché y un gran etcétera. Nos inclinamos hacia el rey y escuchamos lo que él tenia que decir.

-Según lo prometido ayer, he reclutado a compañeros que les acompañaran durante el viaje, Al parecer, todos se reunieron y ya han decidido a qué héroe desean seguir. – dijo, a cada uno nos tocarían 3 personas si lo dividimos equitativamente – ahora bien campeones pónganse con los héroes que juraran servir con lealtad-

¿are? Ninguno me eligió, fuimos alineados en un orden secuencial entonces nuestros futuros aliados se acercaron y se reunieron frente a cada uno de nosotros.

Ren, 5 personas

Itsuki 3 personas

Motoyasu 4 personas

Y yo bueno yo estoy solo pero meh, con las habilidades que tengo a mi disposición me las arreglare un tiempo

-Fumu ¿se extendió el rumor eh? – (rey)

\- ¿Ha pasado algo? – Pregunte

\- Fumu. Para ser honesto… no parece ser un rumor extendido por todo el castillo sobre ustedes héroes o mas en especifico sobre el héroe del escudo- (rey) – según las leyendas, los héroes que vienen a este mundo deben cumpli con unas determinadas condiciones. Parece que no cumplias una condición, es un rumor-

Siento que Motoyasu me empuja con el codo –alguien escucho disimuladamente en la charla que tuvo lugar ayer, aunque me sorprende que no te hayan elegido siendo tú un artista marcial –

Yo solo me volteo a verlo con una media sonrisa- No hay problema ¿sabes? Me las he arreglado para seguir vivo durante tanto tiempo no debería ser tan difícil ¿no crees? –

Itsuki y Ren me miraban con algo de asombro, aunque en el caso de Ren no se viera mucho con su cara casi inexpresiva, si algo he aprendido a lo largo de mi vida es: nunca comer de más antes de ir a la cama y que cualquier cosa puede ser utilizada como una gran arma como un ejemplo la sarten que usaba mi madre para golpear a papá cuando se iba lejos por tanto tiempo jeje ¡ah ¡recuerdos.

-Ah yuusha-sama, me gustaría acompañar al héroe del escudo en su lugar- uno de los ex compañeros de Motoyasu levanto la mano y expreso su candidatura como mi aliado.

\- Ah ¿si? ¿en serio? Sabes no me molestaría viajar solo – dije

\- Si- dijo, era una niña encantadora con el pelo carmesí. Su cara es linda tiene rasgos faciales juveniles, sin embargo, es algo más baja que yo.

-Desafortunadamente Goten-dono, parece que tendrá que buscar el talento adicional usted mismo. Pero no se preocupe, porque yo le daré una bonificación en su fomndo de guerra mensual que pronto será destribuido- (rey)

A cada uno se nos dio unas bolsas llenas de dinero y bueno mi bolsa de dinero era un poco más grande.

-Goten-dono recibirá 800 monedas de plata, mientras que los otros recibirán 600 cada uno. Por favor, utilicen este dinero para comprar equipos para ustedes mismos. – dijo el rey

La joven pelirroja me voltea a ver – Err héroe del escudo, Mein Sophia es mi nombre. Vamos a trabajar juntos a partir de ahora-

-Son goten, Mein demos lo mejor de nosotros ¿si? - le dije con entusiasmo

Cruzamos el puente que une al castillo con la ciudad y debo decir que es una ciudad esplendida. A pesar de que ayer la vi solo unos instantes verlo de cerca me hizo darme cuenta del intenso encanto de este mundo.

Las calles pavimentadas con piedras y señales que colgaban de los edificios, esto era bueno digo, un cambio de vez en cuando no está mal.

\- ¿Qué debemos hacer ahora? - pregunte

\- En primer lugar, debemos ir a algunas tiendas de artículos y, probablemente a una tienda de armas con el fin de prepararnos. Esto va a agotar la mayor parte de nuestros fondos- me dijo Mein – muy bien yo sé de una tienda permítame ser su guía-

Luego de diez minutos caminando desde el castillo, Mein se detuvo frente a una tienda, la cual tenia una espada de gran tamaño impresa en su signo.

-Aquí está, esta es mi recomendación- (Mein)

-Oh…- (Goten)

Al entrar, se podían ver las armas que colgaban de las paredes, exactamente como uno se imagina cuando le hablan sobre una tienda de armas. También había otros objetos para la aventura, como armaduras.

\- ¡Bienvenidos! – El dueño de la tienda me saludo alegremente cuando entré en la tienda. Era justo como yo me había imaginado, alguien súper aficionado, que estaba de pie detrás del mostrador de la tienda de armas.

-Woa asi que esto es una tienda de armas…- no pude contener mi emoción mientras miraba alrededor cual niño pequeño en una dulcería.

\- Oh, un cliente que viene por primera vez. Parece que usted entró sin saber lo que estaba buscando. – dijo

\- Si, supe de esta tienda es gracias a ella. – dije mientras señalaba a Mein. Ella levanto la mano y le devolvió el saludo a la ligera.

\- Su tienda es muy famosa por aquí- dijo ella

-Oh, señora, me halagas. ¿pero no es el atuendo un poco raro por aquí? – me pregunto el dueño mientras apuntaba a mis ropas, yo solo levante un poco mi dogi

\- Eh… que hay de malo con mi ropa, es cómoda y me sirve para el combate- dije

\- que no lo engañe su vestimenta señor, él es uno de los 4 heroes legendarios- dijo Mein

\- Mi nombre es Son Goten, soy el héroe del Escudo y un artista marcial experimentado. Estoy a su cuidado- me presente y le hice una leve reverencia la cual él contesto con lo mismo.

-Así que, Goten. Es bueno saber que voy a tener su patrocinio a partir de ahora- Dijo con voz energética.

\- Podria mostrarnos equipo para el héroe, algo que cueste 250 monedas de plata- dijo Mein. Teniamos 800 monedas de plata, pero solo usaremos 250… supongo que ella considera el valor de la contratación de nuestros futuros compañeros.

\- Ah, sí. Si es eso lo que estabas buscando, entonces ¿Qué hay de esto de aquí? - El dueño abandono el mostrador, recogió algunas de las armas de la exhibición y regreso. – Así muchacho ¿Cuál de ellos quieres? -

-No, no tengo idea de lo que es bueno- dije un tanto apenado

\- Yo sugeriría espadas ya que son buenas armas para principiantes. Miré las espadas alineadas en el mostrador- dijo – Estas son mis nuevas recomendaciones ya que todos tiene revestimiento de sangre limpia-

-¿La sangre limpia?- Pregunté

\- Es un revestimiento que evita la torpeza debido a la sangre derramada- explico el dueño de la tienda – desde la izquierda tenemos: Hierro, Hierro Mágico, acero Mágico y finalmente de plata. Cada uno de sus resultados te garantiza que sea superior de entrada-

Poco a poco me agarré el mando de la espada. Ah, es algo pesada en cambio el escudo que tengo es extremadamente ligero. Pero las armas parecían ligeramente pesadas ¿eh? *Bachin* una pequeña descarga sacudió mi mano haciendo que soltara la espada. En mi vista puedo observar un aviso

[Excluyendo su propia arma legendaria, el héroe no puede equipar cualquier otra arma para propósitos de combate]

-Etto. Gracias, pero parece que mi escudo es del tipo posesivo- Me reí con amargura mientras miraba hacia arriba.

\- ¿Cómo funciona? ¿Puedo echar un vistazo? - una pequeña bola de luz voló hacia el escudo. -Fumu. A pesar de que parece un pequeño escudo, hay algo misterioso en él...

\- ¿Te has enterado de algo?

Sé que se trata de un pequeño escudo.

También fue llamado por ese nombre en mi ventana de Estado, con el Arma legendaria unida a él.

-Probablemente sea por esta joya grabada en el medio. Puedo sentir una fuerte fuente de energía a partir de ahí. Mientras que yo pudiera identificar algo a través de mi magia Appraisal... Yo no podía comprenderlo del todo. Parece que es un tipo de maldición. - dice -Me has enseñado algo interesante. Entonces ¿quieres comprar alguna armadura en su lugar? –

-Usted va a comprar la armadura en lugar de las armas, dentro del rango de 250 monedas de plata, entonces supongo que hará esta armadura.

Puesto que ya poseía un escudo, no parece que tenga muchas opciones. El dueño trajo de vuelta varias piezas de armadura que estaban en exhibición. -La armadura de placas completa no es muy popular entre los aventureros, ya que es bastante gruesa, una cota de malla proporcionaría un mejor movimiento.

Con eso dicho, me extendió la mano hacia la cota de malla.

Parece tela cosida con cadenas de metal.

Esta parecía estar bien. ¿Pero me preguntaba si solo aumenta la defensa de las áreas protegidas?

¿Eh? Un icono abrió.

[Cadena Correo poder de defensa de la tolerancia contra el ataque del enemigo barra (pequeño)]

hmmm, la descripción de la espada no salía antes ya que no podía equiparlo.

\- ¿Cuánto vale? - Mein preguntó al dueño de la tienda.

-Tiene descuento, solo cuesta 120 monedas de plata. – dice el dueño de la tienda

-¿Debo comprarla? - pregunte

-¿Hm? Supongo... si es todavía relativamente nuevo, creo que puedo revender por 100 de plata. – dice Mein

-¿Qué pasa? – Volví a preguntar

-Dado que este es indispensable para el crecimiento del Escudo del héroe-sama, solo quiero volver a confirmar el precio, eso es todo. – Explico mi compañera. Eso tiene sentido... estoy sólo en nivel uno, pero voy a tener que actualizar mi equipo como yo crezca más fuerte después de todo. Esto parecían engranajes de bajo nivel, pero era lo mejor que podía conseguir en mi estado actual.

-Está bien, entonces, voy a comprar esto. - dije

-¡Gracias! ¡Voy a darle un bono para la próxima vez! – me dice el dueño de la tienda. El dueño de la tienda expresó su agradecimiento enviando palabras de gratitud. Le entregué 120 Monedas de Plata y obtuve la Cota de malla. -¿Quieres ponértela ahora? -

-Sí.- (Goten)

-Entonces, por favor, ven por aquí. – (dueño de la tienda)

Me llevaron a la sala de cambio, y puse la Cota de malla sobre mi ropa interior, mi gi de batalla fue puesta en una bolsa dada por el dueño de la tienda, aunque no sé si esta vaya a soportar puesto que mi gi era muy pesado para cualquier ser de este mundo.

Luciendo como un verdadero aventurero, me salí de la tienda en voz alta mientras Mein me acompañaba, luego nos dirigimos a la puerta, a punto de salir de los muros del castillo, en el camino, el caballero de guardia se inclinó hacia mí y yo felizmente le devolví con un movimiento de cabeza. El comienzo de mi emocionante aventura estaba a punto de iniciar.

Al salir por la puerta, a lo lejos, en el horizonte se podían divisar los prados verdes. Ahora, yo estaba a un sólo paso de salir de las calles pavimentadas y entrar en el sendero que conducía a las praderas sin límites, inexploradas.

-Ahora bien, Yuusha-sama. ¿Vamos a participar en algún simulacro de batalla contra los demonios más débiles que inhiben en esta área?- dijo Mein

-Bien. Esta va a ser mi primera experiencia de combate, así que tengo que utilizar lo mejor de mis habilidades para luchar. - dije

-Por favor, dalo todo. –Ella me animo aunque…

\- ¿Qué? ¿Usted no va a pelear conmigo, Mein? Le pregunte

-Si peleo no seré capaz de medir el potencial de Yuusha-sama. – ella respondio

-Eso es verdad. - admití

Ahora que lo pienso, es mejor no mostrar todas mis cartas hasta el momento oportuno, asi que solo lucharé con mis puños como en la vieja escuela.

Paseé por la pradera durante un tiempo. A continuación, una criatura similar a un globo naranja, extrañamente visible, entró en mi campo de visión.

-Yuusha-sama, por favor espere. Ahí hay un globo naranja... y aunque es uno de los monstruos más débiles, es muy agresivo. – (Mein)

-¿Usted lo llama globo naranja solo porque era redondo y naranja? - Pregunte

**-¡GAH!** – ese globo soltó un grito atroz, un par de ojos malvados hostiles miraban directamente hacia mí. Originario de la pradera, la cosa en forma de globo cargó hacia mí como una bestia cuando detectó mi presencia.

-Yuusha-sama, ¡por favor haga su mejor ataque! – me animo Mein

Con mi mano derecha usé el escudo para bloquear al globo naranja.

**Bash!**

**¡Boyon !**

Rebotó en mi escudo en el punto de impacto. ¡Este monstruo es sorprendentemente elástico! Aunque pensé que se rompería enseguida… El globo naranja enseñó los colmillos y me empezó a morder.

**-¡Hii! Kang! –**

El globo naranja estaba mordiendo mi brazo, pero no tuvo ningún efecto en absoluto.

Parecía que el escudo estaba emitiendo suavemente una barrera protectora alrededor de mí. Miré en silencio a Mein.

-Vamos, Yuusha-sama- (Mein) me parecía raro que no hubiera explotado con el primer golpe pero ahora que lo pienso eso solo lo hizo rebotar porque no le puse nada de fuerza, forme un puño con mi mano derecha para después asentarlo de lleno en el globo que ahora si explotó. [Exp1] valor apareció junto con un -pikon- sonido. Creo que he recibido un solo punto de experiencia. Esto iría para largo. Oí pasos. Miré hacia atrás y vi a Ren, junto con sus compañeros corriendo hacia adelante.

Pensé que estarían charlando entre sí a lo largo del camino, pero todos ellos estaban usando una expresión seria mientras se movían en silencio.

Ah, tres globos naranjas aparecieron frente a ellos. Con un golpe de su espada, Ren envió un estallido del globo naranja pero no me impresiona en lo absoluto.

Empecé a saquear los restos del globo naranja, el Escudo dejó escapar un sonido 'pikon'. Cuando lo traje más cerca, el escudo brillaba suavemente con una luz pálida y absorbió los restos.

[Obtuvo: Globo Naranja Piel]

Como esta línea apareció, el icono del libro Arma también parpadeó.

Lo abrí para confirmar, y a continuación, el icono del escudo pequeño naranja apareció. Ya no podía transformarse en mi escudo, sin embargo, ahora que sabía los

materiales que se requerían.

-Así que ese es el poder de las armas legendarias. –dijo Mein

-Sí. Parece que necesita absorber materiales con el fin de transformarse. – (Goten)

-Veo. – (Mein)

-Por cierto, ¿cuánto podría obtener de la venta de lo que se dejó caer antes? – (Goten)

-Debe ser alrededor de 1 Moneda de cobre.- (Mein)

-... ¿Y cuántas de cobre necesito para obtener 1 de plata? – pregunte

-100 monedas de cobre. – Ella responde.

Oh, bueno, no pude evitarlo. Era un monstruo débil así que por supuesto que iba a obtener igualmente un botín bajo. Por cierto, el escudo también absorbe lo suficiente para satisfacer el requisito de transformación; ahora tenía un escudo globo equipado a mi brazo.

A largo plazo... Creo que todavía podría subir de nivel y transformar mi escudo un poco más. Oh bien. Como el primer día de aventuras terminó con muchas incertidumbres, comenzamos a regresar a la ciudad del castillo.

Al regresar pedimos asilo en una posada, pedí dos habitaciones ya que creía que Mein se sentiría incomoda al dormir conmigo, ella tuvo la idea de ir a un bar que quedaba relativamente cerca. Ella bebió algunos tragos yo por mi parte jamás me trajo la atención el alcohol no es bueno para el cuerpo, le dije que iría a mi habitación a descansar algo que ella me vio con el ceño fruncido realmente no sé porque pero no le di importancia ahora veo que si mi escudo pudiera absorber el dinero ya que aunque sea un héroe no me fio de las personas claro que nunca está de más ser precavido, sorprendentemente para mí el escudo absorbió las monedas de plata.

**[Escudo barrera de ki desbloqueado]**

Vaya! Un nuevo escudo, bueno ya que estoy viéndolo revisare las habilidades de mis escudos.

**[Escudo bengala solar nivel 1: nubla la vista del adversario por 3.5 segundos]**

**[Escudo barrera de ki nivel 1: crea un domo de energía alrededor del usuario y aliados por 3 segundos]**

**[Escudo guardia perfecta nivel 1: el usuario, así como los aliados no son afectados por ataques por 5 segundos]**

**[Escudo explosión de ki nivel 1: enfoca ki alrededor del usuario la cual después de un tiempo explota causando leve daño a los adversarios]**

**[kaioken nivel 1: las estadísticas del usuario se multiplican por 40 segundos al terminar el usuario debe reposar por un minuto para volver a utilizar la técnica]**

**[Kamehameha nivel 1: el usuario utiliza todo su sp ki para crear una onda de energía devastadora, el sp ki se recarga cuando el usuario se mantiene quieto por un tiempo indefinido]**

Ok, es más de lo que esperaba según recuerdo una vez el maestro Roshi comento que el kamehameha es la expulsión de la energía que uno cargaba pero, mantenerme quieto puede ser un inconveniente para mi en una batalla, debo usarlo sabiamente. Tras analizar mis habilidades me dispongo a dormir, dejo la cota de malla que había comprado en un mueble cercano y me dispongo a dormir…

**Al día siguiente**

Después de una reconfortante noche de sueño estoy recargado para continuar, busco la cota de malla que deje la otra noche y… ¿eh? No esta… espera, me han robado mientras dormía ya sabía que no debía fiarme de las personas pero esto robarle a una persona mientras duerme ya es caer muy bajo. Como sea voy a la habiatación de Mein para salir a aumentar nuestros niveles, parece cerrada que extraño tal vez siga durmiendo. Espera escucho muchas pisadas, también detecto la presencia de las personas que vienen a mi dirección, oh vaya pero si son los caballeros del rey que oportuno les pediré ayuda con respecto al robo que me hicieron mientras dormía.

-El rey ha solicitado su presencia inmediata. Le acompañaremos.

\- ¿Pidió mi presencia?

\- ¡Ven ahora!

\- … muy bien vamos, solo esperen dejen ponerme la parte superior de mi Gi- dije ya que únicamente vestía la parte inferior de mi Gi, los caballeros aceptaron, al salir los caballeros me tomaron con sus manos con la fuerza normal de un humano para llevarme con el rey.

Las cosas sucedieron así. Me arrastraron a través de los muros del castillo, y dentro de la sala de audiencias, los caballeros tenían sus lanzas apuntando hacia mí.

En el interior esperaba el rey y el ministro.

Así como...

-¡Mein!

Itsuki, Ren, y Motoyasu, junto con sus respectivos compañeros, también se reunieron aquí.

Llamé a Mein, y se escondió detrás de Motoyasu, yo me quedé estupefacto.

-¿Qué es esa actitud?

Todo el mundo me miraba como si yo fuera un villano.

-¿De verdad no te acuerdas? Goten eres en verdad despreciable y considerar que iniciaba a tenerte algo de respeto, pero eres una basura por lo que hiciste- Motoyasu me interrogó con una postura imponente. No comprendo lo que dice, que demonios hice espera un momento su vestimenta, conozco esa vestimenta

\- ¿De qué? Espera un segundo... ¡esa cota! - ¡Ese bastardo de Motoyasu llevaba mi cota de malla sangrienta! - ¡Así que tú eres el intruso que entró en mi dormitorio!

\- ¿Quién demonios entró en tu dormitorio?! ¡Ni siquiera pienses en escapar de sus pecados mediante esas tonterías!

\- ¿Pecados? ¿Qué pecados? - Como respuesta, la sala de audiencias comenzó a tener un ambiente muy similar a un juicio penal.

-Ahora bien, ¿cuál es la acusación contra el héroe del escudo?

-Cargo, ¿cargo por qué? – pregunte pero no recibí respuesta

-Sniff... Hic... Héroe del escudo-sama se emborrachó ayer... Hic... Entonces de repente irrumpió en mi habitación, con sus deseos más bestiales y se vino contra mí para forzarme.- Dijo Mein, espera yo no me emborrache el dia de ayer, fui a su habitación únicamente en la mañana para despertarla pero que pasa aquí -El héroe del escudo dijo: 'La noche es joven' y violentamente me arrancó la ropa. -Motoyasu consoló a Mein, que estaba sollozando. -Estaba horrorizada... Salí corriendo de la habitación, gritando por mi querida vida cuando Motoyasu-sama apareció y me defendió. – finalizo Mein limpiándose las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos.

Yo gire a ver al rubio para decirle – Motoyasu eres un asqueroso ladrón, esa cota que llevas es la que yo había dejado en mi habitación la noche anterior. Pensar que le robarías a alguien quien esta dormido en verdad que eres alguien muy desagradable- dije para mi el que una persona robe esta mal más si esa persona esta dormida me parece un acto vil y detestable.

-Er, bueno, ayer me encontré a Mein bebiendo sola en la taberna, y ella me dio esta cota de malla como regalo. - ¡Espera qué! Mein le dio mi cota a Motoyasu, entonces ella me robo.

-Usted está brutalmente comprometido en una violación en contra de mi querida compatriota, ¡bandido! Si usted no fuera un héroe, ya estaría ejecutado. – dijo el rey. Cerré los ojos con Mein mientras trataba de transmitir mi petición de ayuda. En respuesta,

Mein sacó la lengua mientras todo el mundo se centraba en mí.

Mein sacó la lengua...

... Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de ello.

Parecía que Mein, que originalmente estaba destinada a ser la compañera de Motoyasu, trazó todo esto de antemano. Como yo era el perdedor que sólo podía usar un escudo, le compré todos los buenos equipos. Y después de adquirir todo lo que quería con su dulce halago, Mein me abandonó y robó el resto de mi dinero. Más tarde volvió a llorar al rey, actuando como la víctima, y conduciéndome a la ruina.

... Esto está tan mal.

Desde el principio, Mein siempre me había llamado por mi título, Yuusha-sama, mientras que ella llamó a Motoyasu por su nombre.

Si esto no es suficiente evidencia, entonces, ¿qué es?

¿Eso significa que este mundo sólo necesita un héroe?

-Bien si ustedes van a creer en falsedades mándenme de regreso a mi mundo o al mundo al cual debería estar, no pedí que se me mandara aquí se supone en cuanto morí me debería de ver con Enma daio-sama- Exploté algo que no suele pasar mucho pero al ver las caras de los demás al decir que morí no les sorprendió en lo absoluto.

-Desafortunadamente, no hay un método conocido para enviar héroes de vuelta a sus propios mundos... Incluso si queríamos volver a convocar a nuevos héroes, los primeros tendrían que perecer. – dijo el rey -... En este momento, usted no podrá recibir cualquier disciplina debido a su valor como nuestra carta de triunfo contra la ola entrante. Sin embargo, vamos a difundir los rumores de sus crímenes a los ciudadanos. Ese será su castigo. Ni siquiera piense en encontrar un trabajo adecuado en mi país. –

\- y se supone debería agradecer tu indulgencia, me iré protegeré a este mundo pero escuchenme bien… para mi todos y cada uno de ustedes no son más que simples insectos y no tengo pensado en proteger a insectos como ustedes- dije con frialdad elevando mi ki tanto como se me podía permitirlo, no fue mucho pero dio el resultado que quería, todos retrocedieron un paso yo simplemente me di vuelta para salir de ahí pero antes, gire para ver a Motoyasu- Si tan necesitado esta de dinero toma estas monedas malnacido- concluí para arrojarle 7 monedas de plata que calleron a los pies de la lanza el cual me miraba con enojo. El se abalanzo a mi con su lanza en mano listo para querer atravesarme con ella, yo con un movimiento ágil gire tomándolo del cuello- Más te vale no provocarme idiota porque de otro modo… ¡te eliminare! – grite para lanzar a Motoyasu a donde debe estar el rey, el callo de forma estrepitosa, pero se recompuso enseguida, yo seguí mi camino ignorando los gritos que provenían de Mein, el rey y los demás aunque por extraño que parezca ni Ren ni Itsuki dijeron palabra alguna.

Después de dejar el castillo y entrar en la carretera principal, la gente me miraba y me señalaba mientras chismeaban entre sí.

Realmente, las palabras viajan muy rápido.

¿No es eso increíble?

Lo que sea, todo lo que ya se ve horrible en mis ojos.

Es por eso que solo voy a poner mi confianza en el dinero contante y sonante... y nada más.

Así que ahora la cortina de mi nuevo arco de aventuras se levantó de la peor manera posible.

Una semana había pasado desde entonces.

Sin embargo, yo todavía estaba paseando alrededor del castillo.

\- Hey muchacho, del escudo.

\- ¿are?

Tras el asalto al castillo, el dueño de la tienda de armas me llamó desde su tienda, medio desnudo con nada más que la ropa interior sobre...

Para ser más exacto, yo estaba paseando por delante de la entrada de su tienda.

-He oído hablar de sus hazañas. Usted violó a esa compañera suya, ¿verdad? ¿Le importaría que le diera un puñetazo?

Parecía haber oído los rumores y estaba hirviendo de rabia mientras, anunciaba sus intenciones y se sujetaba el puño.

\- ¿Tú también? – lo mire con ojos fríos e inexpresivos

Este tipo es probablemente igual que todos los demás, nunca escuchará mi versión de los hechos.

Ah, sí, no tenía idea de lo que pasaba fuera del sentido común en este país - no - cuando llegué por primera vez a este mundo. Pero violar a una mujer debe ser uno de los pecados capitales. Ah, maldita... Cuando lo vi , la cara de esa puta que se puso en mi mente.

Pero el calvo bajo su puño y cambio su cara. – No ibas a golpearme? – le pregunte

-No cambie de opinión, sígueme- me dijo, como no tengo nada más que hacer le seguí, fuimos a la parte trasera de su tienda en donde el me tendió una capa color verde- toma, con esa ropa nadie te tomara enserio-

\- Cuanto pides por ella- le pregunte

\- Nada, normalmente vale 5 monedas de cobre- yo le arrebato la capa mientras me la pongo

\- te la pagaré algún dia- dije marchándome de ahí

\- "no mueras chico"- pensó el calvo al ver que me alejaba

Veo muchos globos naranjas alrededor de mí, yo solo active el escudo explosión de ki y… ¡Bum! Todos ellas fueron eliminadas. Tome los restos de los globos para darlos a mi escudo cuando escucho…

Level Up

Genial esto al nivel 3, are otros dos mensajes aparecen

**[Escudo pequeño Amarillo desbloqueado]**

**[habilidad: carrera sónica desbloqueada] **

**[carrera sónica: la velocidad del usuario es aumentada por 10 segundos, uso máximo de una vez al día]**

Eso era nuevo. Conforme se acercaba la noche me entraba más hambre, de mala gana, regresé a la ciudad del castillo, yendo directamente a la tienda del Mercante, donde se pueden comprar diversos materiales de gotas de monstruo.

El comerciante era un poco gordito, y dejó escapar una risa desagradable al ver mi cara.

... Parece que él me estaba mirando.

Yo lo entendí con solo un vistazo.

Hubo un cliente por delante de mí que había venido para comerciar con algunos productos.

Casualmente, él también estaba vendiendo pieles de globo.

-Vamos a ver... ¿Me compra estas dos piezas por una moneda de cobre?

El comerciante evaluó mientras apuntaba hacia las pieles del globo.

2 piezas para cada moneda de cobre...

-Por favor.

-Gracias por su compra. – era mi turno asi que le muestro mi producto al mercader.

-Así que tienes algunas pieles de globo, ya veo. ¿Qué te parecen diez piezas por una moneda de cobre? -¡Una quinta parte de la cantidad original! Este cabrón está tirando el precio demasiado para abajo. - ¿No le compro dos piezas por una moneda de cobre al chico de antes? - pregunte

-¿Ha pasado algo? ¿O es que no te acuerdas...?- Este tipo comienza a sacarme de mis casillas

-Mmm. Bien entonces- Agarré del cuello al comerciante y lo tiré hacia mí.

-Guh, wh. -

\- ¿Quieres comprar estos materiales? Ellos todavía están vivos y son muy enérgicos, para que veas. –dije de manera burlona

-¡**Mordisco**!

Tomé uno de los globos anaranjados que estaban ocultos en el interior de mi manto y le dejé que le mordiera la nariz al comerciante.

-GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – grito el pobre diablo. Después de tirarle el globo a la cara, el comerciante me dio una patada y tropecé.

-El prado es un lugar bastante peligroso como ya sabes. Por lo tanto, ¿tienes ganas de hacer algún negocio? - dije mirándolo fijamente. – si accedes a comprarme mas materiales yo podría dejártelos más baratos, ahora escúchame bien insecto le diras a los demás mercaderes que no intenten verme la cara de estúpido como tú me la has querido ver, les diras que aquellos que tengan la osadia de hacerlo pagaran con sus vidas, comprendes. –le dije con cara de pocos amigos, el acepto con demasiado miedo, me dio el dinero justo y me fui de ese lugar.

Me paré en un restaurante para cenar. Sin embargo, la comida no tenía ningún gusto. Al principio pensé que me estaban estafando, pero parecía que había un problema real con mis papilas gustativas.

¿Qué hay de la posada? Como yo no tenía dinero, tuve que dormir en los prados. Pero eso no fue un problema, ya que no sentiría ningún dolor, incluso si un globo me atacaba durante la noche.

A la mañana siguiente, estaba también el pájaro que se unió junto con los globos. Así que le golpeé para aliviar mi estrés.

Conseguí algunas monedas de un centavo para la mañana.

Una persona aprende a guardar su dinero una vez que ha luchado por él locamente.

Vi algunas hierbas agrupadas en los prados. Me acordé de que la farmacia de la ciudad vende hierbas medicinales, por lo que estos deben añadir hasta una suma bastante alta. Mientras yo estaba limpiando la maleza de los alrededores, el escudo reaccionó. Poco a poco dejé que el escudo absorbiera.

**El requisito de la hoja Escudo había sido dado a conocer.**

Ahora que lo pienso, me olvidé totalmente del libro Arma.

Seguí adelante y comprobé que los escudos se iluminaban.

**Escudo Pequeño**

**¡El verdadero poder se abrió! ¡Aumenta el poder defensivo en +3!**

**Naranja pequeña de protección**

**El verdadero poder se cerró... bono Equipo: +2 poderes defensivos.**

**Escudo Pequeño Amarillo**

**El verdadero poder se cerró... bono Equipo: +2 poder defensivo.**

**Hoja Escudo**

**El verdadero poder se cerró... bono Equipo: skill Colección +1.**

La hierba resplandeció cuando la recogí.

**Habilidad Colección 1+**

**Aero Hierbas: Calidad Normal - Gran Médico Valor**

Su icono también brilló y cambió su forma.

Eh... un agradable, breve descripción, esto será sorprendentemente útil.

La puesta de sol llegó rápidamente, estuve dando vueltas todo el día, para llenar mi bolsa con hierbas medicinales.

Por cierto, no sé si fue debido a todo el coleccionismo o a su requisito de tiempo corto, pero parece que el verdadero poder de la Hoja Escudo fue revelada con éxito.

Otra serie de escudo pequeño estaba sin sellar ese día.

Volví a la ciudad del castillo, pensé en vender la bolsa grande de medicamentos que llevaba en la mano.

-Hou... Esta es una buena colección. ¿De dónde la has sacado?

-Desde el prado fui cogiendo hasta llegar al castillo. ¿Usted no sabe acerca de esto?

-Fumu... hay una gran cantidad de ellos... pero parece que la calidad es un poco mala...

Al final vendí las hierbas después de una pequeña charla. Las ganancias de hoy fueron de una moneda de plata y 5 monedas de cobre.

-Héroe del escudo-sama, por favor, déjenos acompañarle. – dijo una persona que estaba con otras cuatro ellos se acercaron y me habló con aires de superioridad.

-Bueno, entonces, vamos a confirmar los términos de nuestro contrato, ¿de acuerdo? –dije indiferentemente

-Hai –

-En primer lugar, va a ser un trabajo de tiempo completo. Supongo que sabrás lo que eso significa, ¿verdad? -

-No.-

-Vamos a estar distribuyendo los ingresos obtenidos a partir de la aventura. Por ejemplo, digamos que tenemos un fondo de 100 monedas de plata, me llevaré al menos el 40% de la misma, y el resto serán entregados: en función de tus esfuerzos. Puesto que eres el único miembro del grupo en este momento, el importe se dividirá entre tú y yo. Pero ya que no sabremos nada hasta que yo te vea en acción, por ahora voy distribuir el dinero a mi parecer.

-¿Qué diablos?, ¿¡Estás tratando de acaparar todo el dinero con esta larga charla!? – dijo uno del grupo

-¿No te digo que depende de tus esfuerzos? Si trabajas duro te pagaré como es debido. – respondí calmadamente

-Bueno, entonces, supongo que eso es todo. Entonces vamos a comprar algo de equipamiento. – dijo otro

-... Cómpralo tú mismo, no tengo ninguna obligación de comprar tu equipamiento. -

-Tsk! –Ya en plena calle ellos querían que entregara mi dinero.

-De haber iniciado por ahí no me hubieran hecho perder mi tiempo pero ya que están aquí- dije mientras cambiaba al escudo bengala solar- ¡bengala solar!- dije para que una luz intensa segara a esos tipos permitiéndome salir de ahí con calma, escuchaba gritos sobre que era un demonio y cosas así pero no les tomo importancia. Me dispongo a descasar en la una calle cuando escucho…

\- Pareces tener problemas- dijo un hombre de baja estatura, llevaba un sombrero y gafas – necesitas gente, tengo una propuesta para ti-

\- No necesito compañeros, declino tu oferta- dije

\- ¿compañeros? No, no. Yo no ofrezco algo tan poco conveniente- dijo el señor

\- Entonces que ofreces? – le pregunte, él se acercó a mí rápidamente diciendo que si me interesaba, me pidió que le siguiera y llegamos a lo que parece una carpa de circo.

\- Que es lo que ofreces- le pregunte nuevamente

\- Esclavos- Con esa corta respuesta yo pare en seco.

\- ¿Esclavos? – dije con voz seria

\- Si. Soy traficante de esclavos- dijo con los brazos abiertos. Esclavos, enserio ¿es que este mundo no puede caer más bajo? – ellos son incapaces de traicionar a su amo, ellos están malditos cuyo precio es la vida misma- de pronto volvió a mí la imagen de esa perra que decía ser mi compañera.

\- Muéstrame algunos- dije, realmente no deseo un esclavo, pero si pudiera salvar a uno ya sería una mejora para este mundo maldito.

\- sabía que eras un cliente potencial, sígueme- le sigo. Al transcurso puedo ver a algunos en celdas, ellos no parecen humanos, me atrevo a preguntar que eran.

-Son semi-humanos, muchos los creen como monstruos, así que les cuesta vivir en reinos gobernados por humanos- genial ahora racismo, que tan podrido esta esté reino. Escucho como alguien tose, proviene de una celda tapada con una especie de manta, la levanto y ahí está. Es una pequeña niña con orejas y cola de mapache que estaba tosiendo, su mirada parece perdida y presentaba signos de desnutrición. – levanta la cabeza- le dije a la pequeña

\- Está Racoon está enferma física y mentalmente. Me está dando muchos problemas- dijo el pequeño hombre de sombrero- su anterior dueño era un aficionado a la tortura- Tortura, ¿eso siquiera es legal? No me lo pienso dos veces.

\- la compro- dije con esa respuesta la pequeña me mira con mucho miedo incluso podría decir que terror.

El hombre le iba a hacer algo con un pincel pero lo detengo- que crees que haces?- le dije seriamente

-Solo le pondré el distintivo de esclavo- me responde con una sonrisa

\- No, si es posible me gustaría que le quitaras esa cosa del cuerpo- le dije, obtuve una mirada de asombro por parte de ambos

\- si así usted lo quiere entonces esta bien- me dijo, yo simplemente me arrodille para estar a la altura de la pequeña

\- dime pequeña ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- le pregunte con una sonrisa en el rostro para tranquilizarla

\- Raph… Raphtalia- Le alcance a escuchar, me volteo para quedar de nuevo con el comerciante de esclavos para pedir el precio.

\- bueno contando la re-movedura del distintivo de esclavo, te costará 41 monedas de plata- me dijo cuando comenzaba a quitarle esa cosa del cuerpo, le provoco dolor a la pequeña yo fruncí el ceño al ver eso. Le deje las monedas cerca- Oi aquí son 50 monedas-

-es por las molestias, aun asi me las habría pedido- dije

\- me caes bien- me respondió

Nuevamente me acerque a la pequeña Raphtalia- Raphtalia no debes temerme, te preguntare ¿quieres acompañarme en mi aventura?- le pregunte, ella me volteo a ver con sorpresa y curiosidad- si lo decides te enseñare a pelear, jamás te tratare mal porque… seras parte de la familia ¿Qué te parece?- finalice regalándole una sonrisa reconfortante. Solo escuche un "si" de su parte. – salgamos de aquí, ven Raphtalia sube- le dije mientras me agachaba más para que subiera a mi espalda lo cual hizo.

-Vuelve pronto…- dijo el comerciante. – la eligió a ella ¿eh? Esto será emocionante- dijo para si mismo

Juré proteger a este mundo, pero ahora que veo a la pequeña también debo salvar a los que pueda de la esclavitud y del racismo que le dan a los semi-humanos, así me cueste la vida lo haré…

* * *

Hasta aqui el capitulo ufff más de 8000 palabras espero puedan perdonar que tardara tanto en subir ahora unas aclaraciones

el sp ki es Special Ki esto es lo que Goten puede usar para las tecnicas kamehameha, makkankosappo entre otros

Raphtalia no podra usar ki ya que ella usa el maná lo cual si un cuerpo intenta usar una energia que no venia con ella por defecto no servira

Goten sera más abierto con la pequeña Raphtalia

Goten junto con Ren e Itsuki seran amigos en un futuro algo lejano pero valdra la pena

Malty va a sufrir mucho cuando le llegue la hora así que no se preocupen les daré algo de totura y una muerte majestuosa cuando llegue el momento.

agradesco a los que dejaron un comentario en el prologo espero que les guste el capitulo.

Ahora, ustedes eligiran una tecnica del mundo de DBZ para Goten pero la condicion es que debe ser la tecnica de alguno de los guerreros z

Goten tendra una actitud de vegeta cuando este en compañia de gente con malas intenciones pero con sus compañeros sera el mismo goten amable que se vio en el cannon.

sin más que decir yo me despido hasta la otra

Bye-bye


End file.
